


Камень

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 12, Top Dean, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Когда они возвращают Сэма домой, Мэри начинает понимать, насколько близки её мальчики на самом деле.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Камень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290649) by [bccalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling). 



Она, мягко говоря, волнуется.

Она знает, что оба её мальчика ранены. Сэм был сломлен особенно сильно. Он едва шевельнулся, когда Дин поднял его и отнёс в безопасность. Он лишь пробормотал имя Дина и уткнулся носом ему в шею, когда старший брат уложил его на маленькую кровать, закрывшись в комнате, которую Дин назвал своей.

И Дин уже несколько часов не выходит из этой комнаты.

Они благополучно уложили Сэма в постель Дина, как только вернули домой, и Дин устроился на неудобном стуле у края кровати и отказывался двигаться, несмотря на её уговоры.

Честно говоря, Мэри не уверена, как к этому относиться. Она рада, что Дин так сильно заботится о младшем брате — она всегда хотела, чтобы её милые мальчики были близки, — но она боится, что в той абсолютной преданности, которую они разделяют, есть опасность.

Сэму больше не угрожает реальная опасность, она знает. Он полностью стабилен, и, хотя и ранен, они оба знают, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

И всё же Дин отказывается отходить от брата, каждые несколько секунд наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы нежно положить руку на грудь брата и убедиться, что Сэм всё ещё дышит. Её пугает, что Дин совершенно не способен самостоятельно функционировать, когда Сэму больно. Это не может быть нормальным, отстранённо думает она, её глаза следят за старшим сыном, когда его пальцы обводят края ушибленной кожи на руках Сэма. Эти пальцы интимно прижимаются к открытой ране на ладони Сэма, и Мэри задумывается, что, возможно, она видит слёзы в глазах Дина.

«Странно», — отстранённо думает она, вглядываясь в открывшуюся перед ней деликатную сцену.

Но потом она ещё осознаёт, что на самом деле не знает своих мальчиков. Когда она видела их в последний раз, они были совсем крошечными. И она знает, что это всё их; их пространство, то, чем они являются друг для друга. Всё это принадлежит им двоим, а она чужая. Они любят её, она знает, это видно по их недолгому общению, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, как они любят друг друга.

И это немного пугает её, потому что уже ясно, что ни один из них не сможет выжить без другого.

***

Уже поздно, когда Мэри забредает в комнату Дина, чтобы проведать Сэма. И Дина.

Когда она проскальзывает внутрь, чтобы проверить своих мальчиков, Дин больше не смотрит с теперь уже пустого стула. Вместо этого она видит, как он заботливо обнимает Сэма на маленькой кровати.

Они оба выглядят такими умиротворёнными, обняв друг друга; ноги Сэма зажаты между ног Дина, а пальцы Дина нежно лежат на голом животе Сэма, чуть выше резинки боксеров Сэма.

Поза настолько интимна, что она чувствует себя незваной гостьей, словно наблюдает за парочкой влюблённых в самые интимные моменты.

Она не знает, что должна чувствовать по этому поводу. Разум говорит ей, что она должна быть возмущена и убита горем из-за того, что её милые мальчики выросли в этих людей. И всё же часть её трепещет от сладости и интимности этого. Между ними столько любви и преданности. Она не может не чувствовать, что это действительно красиво.

***

Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как они привезли Сэма домой. Три дня прошло с тех пор, как Дин свернулся калачиком вокруг младшего брата на слишком маленькой кровати и отказался покинуть Сэма. Они почти не покидают эту маленькую комнатку, если не считать походов в туалет время от времени. Мэри принесла им еду, настояла, чтобы они поели и набрались сил. Особенно Сэм. Дин даже не принял душ, думает она. Слишком много времени он провёл вдали от Сэма, чтобы вынести это сейчас. Но Сэма он искупал. Нежными руками смыл боль и снова собрал Сэма вместе.

Мэри как-то проходила мимо, дверь приоткрылась, и ясный вид их двоих предстал её взгляду. Сэм устроился в ванне, откинув голову назад и крепко зажмурившись, пока дышал сквозь боль от мягкого прикосновения Дина к его ещё свежим ранам. Или, по крайней мере, она пыталась убедить себя в этом, тихонько отступая назад, мысленно вызывая образы того, где именно рука Дина могла бы оказаться, чтобы вызвать ту реакцию удовольствия и боли, которую она видела на лице Сэмми.

Она хочет злиться, хочет ненавидеть всю эту порочность. Но она этого не делает и не может.

Потому что за этим стоит что-то прекрасное. Что-то нежное, сладкое и неподвластное времени. А эти мальчики — эти мужчины — маленькие дети, которых она баюкала, любила и для которых хотела всего самого лучшего. Она не смогла дать им этого.

Но она смогла дать им друг друга. И в этом есть что-то глубоко прекрасное и успокаивающее, если быть честной с самой собой.

***

Позже она снова находит их вместе на той крошечной кровати, Дин прижимает Сэма к своей груди, они дышат вместе, пальцы Дина нежно играют с мягкой повреждённой кожей на ладони Сэма. Она стоит прямо за дверью. Кажется, что она лишняя, но она не может заставить себя уйти.

Она видит, как Сэм нежно улыбается, переводя взгляд с их пальцев на лицо Дина.

— От тебя воняет, — деловито говорит он Дину, и в его голосе слышится игривая нотка, когда Дин усмехается и притягивает Сэма ближе. Со своей стороны, Сэм ещё глубже зарывается носом в шею Дина, широко улыбается и оставляет поцелуй на коже.

В том, как они взаимодействуют, столько обожания. Нежные прикосновения, братское подшучивание и утешение, которое они привносят в каждое своё взаимодействие.

Пальцы Дина скользят вверх по волосам Сэма, и он мягко улыбается.

— Эй, Сэмми, — мягко шепчет он, поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с младшим братом. — Помнишь, когда ты был маленьким, мы спали так каждую ночь?

Сэм ласково кивает в ответ. На мгновение Мэри кажется, что она может прочитать воспоминания в глазах Сэма.

— Знаешь, — мягко и немного неуверенно начинает Дин. — Раньше я думал, что это для тебя. Чтобы защитить тебя, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. Но я думаю, что, возможно, на самом деле это было для меня. Я не знал, как жить без тебя, Сэм. Мне всегда казалось, что если ты не будешь моих объятий, то я проснусь, а тебя уже нет. А потом, когда ты… когда она забрала тебя. Боже, Сэм, я так чертовски испугался.

В глазах Дина собираются слёзы, их стеклянный блеск отражает обожание, которое он испытывает к младшему брату.

Пальцы Сэма поднимаются, чтобы поиграть с подбородком Дина, заставляя брата посмотреть на него.

— Ты спас меня, — шепчет он мягко и нежно, пытаясь убедить Дина, что они здесь, целы и в безопасности. — Ты спас меня, Дин.

Со слезящимися глазами Дин кивает, дрожаще вздыхая.

— Да. Да, Сэмми. Я просто… я рад, что ты в порядке.

Она видит, что Дин всё ещё борется, что чувство вины переполняет его, хотя ему не за что себя винить. Она хотела бы забрать это чувство, хотела бы, чтобы он это понял.

Но ей это и не нужно.

Потому что там Сэм.

Она заворожённо наблюдает, как пальцы Сэма тянут Дина навстречу, как губы Сэма мягко касаются губ Дина в поцелуе, который, как ей кажется, нельзя даже назвать поцелуем, такой нежный, едва слышный шёпот.

На мгновение она задумывается, впервые ли это для них.

***

Через несколько дней Сэм немного окреп, и Дин начал понемногу выходить из маленькой комнаты, которую они с Сэмом постоянно занимали с тех пор, как привезли её младшего сына домой. Он на кухне, когда она находит его, делает бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и бананом, который, как она выучила, любимая еда для утешения Сэмми. Это первый раз, когда у них действительно есть возможность поговорить, и Мэри должна спросить. Она не уверена, что хочет знать ответ, но должна спросить.

И она это делает.

— Дин, — тихо произносит она, нежно кладя руку ему на плечо, — мы можем поговорить?

Она видит, как он переводит взгляд на арку двери, и лёгкая тревога морщит его лоб.

— Сэм… — начинает он тихо, борьба ясно читается на его лице, пока он наблюдает за ней.

— Это займёт всего минуту, Дин, — заверяет она его с лёгкой улыбкой. — Я не задержу тебя надолго. Ты скоро вернёшься к Сэмми.

Он разочарованно вздыхает, и она видит в его голосе нежелание, но он следует её примеру и садится напротив, когда она опускается за стол.

На мгновение она не знает, с чего начать. Как спросить своего сына, близок ли он с младшим братом?

Но Дин сидит на краешке стула, ему не терпится вернуться к Сэмми, и она должна знать.

Так что она спрашивает.

— Милый, — старается она говорить ровно, успокаивающе, — как давно вы с Сэмом, — она делает паузу и осторожно переводит дыхание, подыскивая подходящие слова, — больше чем братья?

Дин напрягается, молчит.

— Я не осуждаю, — осторожно говорит она ему, — я не могу представить, через что вы оба прошли вместе, и я не буду осуждать вас за это, но я просто… я чувствую, что мне нужно знать. Так что, пожалуйста, просто… пожалуйста.

Дин долго смотрит на неё. На мгновение ей кажется, что он откажется отвечать, уйдёт и сделает вид, что ничего не произошло. Но затем его плечи опускаются в знак поражения, и он переводит взгляд на свои руки.

— Некоторое время, — признаётся он, так тихо, что она едва слышит. — Сколько я себя помню, на самом деле, мы были больше чем братья. Мы никогда… я имею в виду, это никогда не было физически. По крайней мере, до этих последних дней. И даже тогда мы не… не совсем. Мы просто… — Он делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох, и Мэри кажется, что она видит слёзы, блестящие в его глазах. — Я люблю его, мама. Он — всё, всегда был, и когда мы снова чуть не потеряли друг друга, это было уже слишком. Мы не можем больше _не_ быть такими. Он мне нужен, я нужен ему, и нам нужно _это_. Как бы всё это ни было запутано, я просто не могу не быть с ним.

Он боится, Мэри знает. Боится, что она вот-вот убежит и отречётся от них, никогда не вернётся. Но она не смогла бы этого сделать, поэтому она сжимает руку Дина, чтобы успокоить его.

— Всё в порядке, милый, — шепчет она с лёгкой улыбкой, — я не могу притворяться, что это совершенно нормально, но я хочу, чтобы вы оба были счастливы, и я вижу, как вы счастливы вместе. Я не уйду и не собираюсь пытаться остановить вас, просто… — Она слегка вздыхает, в её голосе явно слышится беспокойство. — Просто убедитесь, что вы оба знаете, чего хотите на самом деле, прежде чем двигаться дальше, хорошо?

Дин слегка улыбается, и за этим может скрываться печаль. Она не думает, что он ей верит. Но она не откажется от своего обещания и докажет ему, что это правда.

***

А потом наступает ночь, когда она просыпается от болезненного крика Сэма, доносящегося из коридора.

Ей не требуется много времени, чтобы встать с кровати и броситься к двери Дина; материнский инстинкт срабатывает мгновенно, хотя Сэмми больше не её маленький мальчик; он уже взрослый, и она едва знает его, но она знает, что когда-то он был крошечным младенцем, которого она баюкала на руках, и этого знания достаточно, чтобы её подсознание отреагировало, прежде чем она сможет понять, что происходит.

Она знает, что Дин там; что Дин будет защищать её младшего любой ценой.

Но она не собирается игнорировать своего сломленного сына, поэтому она бросается ближе к треснувшей двери.

Это пронзает её внезапно; образ их двоих, запертых вместе в комнате, которая стала _их_ комнатой.

Она обнаруживает, что это была не боль. Это была совсем не боль.

Она знает, что это неправильно; эти два прекрасных мальчика, которых она произвела на свет, не должны быть любовниками. Но её мальчики созданы друг для друга. Она видит это в медленном, уверенном движении их бёдер, когда они раскачиваются вместе, смотря друг другу в глаза и сцепив пальцы. Удовольствие Сэма ясно видно по движению его тела и по лёгким вздохам, которые застревают в его горле и заставляют глаза закатываться. Покрывающая их простыня соскальзывает, когда пальцы свободной руки Сэма скользят по изгибу спины Дина, перемещаясь ниже, пока он не находит твёрдые ягодицы Дина и сжимает их, подталкивая брата и оставляя серповидные следы и синяки от ногтей. Дин в свою очередь толкается вперёд немного сильнее, немного отчаяннее, но она видит, что он сдерживается, беспокоясь, что Сэм может быть всё ещё слишком хрупким для этого. Он прижимается лицом к изгибу шеи Сэма, впиваясь губами в кожу, и шепчет, задыхаясь:

— Не хочу сделать тебе больно, Сэмми.

— Не больно, Дин, — шепчет Сэм рвано и прерывисто, — хорошо. Так хорошо. Иди сюда.

Сэм подаётся бёдрами вверх, подтягивая колени, чтобы свободно обвиться вокруг Дина, и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить губы Дина встретиться с губами Сэма. Они целуются, мягко и нежно, и очень сладко, пока удовольствие не овладевает ими и их губы не расслабляются. Они всё ещё близко друг к другу, их губы чуть раскрыты, пока они задыхаются сквозь удовольствие.

Они — всё острые грани и шёпот любви.

И Мэри знает, она _знает_ , что не должна наблюдать за этим. Что она не должна мириться с этим.

Но ещё что-то в ней знает, что это правильно. Они — это правильно. Эти прекрасные мальчики, которых она не может не любить, разделяют одно сердце, одну душу. Она знает, что они — две половинки и они могут быть целыми только вместе.

Так что, думает она, может быть, всё в порядке. Может быть, она сможет быть той поддержкой, в которой они нуждаются, пока они проходят через всю боль, которую они разделяли, и находят утешение друг в друге.


End file.
